


Rings of Fire, Dragons and Swords

by Guardian_Rose



Series: The Soulmarks of Arthur and Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: It wasn't that he was ashamed of it or that it was ugly like the other children in the village had whispered behind his back or that it wasn't there at all. The problem was that Merlin had magic, always had and always would, so his mark changed. Not often. Not every week or even every month. But it would transform into something new and Merlin would feel an inkling of the burns his soulmate must have felt when they were first claimed. Arthur’s mark hadn't changed for years when he met Merlin. Not since a golden dragon had wound it’s way up and around his shin and leg with blue fire just to top it off.





	1. The First Mark Is The Worst

**Arthur’s POV**

 

He knew the first moment his soulmate was born, felt the burning of the mark being etched into his skin, his bones, his soul. Arthur had felt nothing like it before in his very short life and at once he was envious that his soulmate would never remember getting their mark but also grateful that he both had a soulmate and that they weren’t ever going to go through it.

 

Arthur remembered the moment in a haze. It had been late at night. He’d woken up from the pain and he vaguely remembered screaming. He had been so young at the time but it had been like no other bruise or cut from falling that he’d previously felt. It had been like wave after wave of fire eating through his left shin. 

 

The young prince was sure it had lasted for hours on hours, wave after wave. He’d later been told that he had only screamed once and had stopped crying after ten minutes when he’d started to see the mark being carefully branded onto him. Arthur had been proud of the mark until it started changing.

 

He’d gone to Gaius about it because in every book and every story he had heard, soul marks didn’t change. They didn’t tingle with reminiscent heat and shift and grow like Arthur’s did. The old man had asked to look at Arthur’s mark and the prince had let him. At that point it had gone from it’s original design of a small golden sword with a ring of golden fire around it to having another ring of fire twirled around the gold one but this time in the red of Camelot, rich and vibrant. 

 

Arthur remembered being told to always keep his mark hidden from his father, to never reveal it to anyone at all. He remembered the fear in Gaius’s eyes as he’d explained how Arthur’s soulmate had magic and that’s why it changed. That it was normal and nothing to worry about, there was nothing wrong with Arthur or his soulmate but he should always keep it a secret from those around him that would use it against him. He’d followed Gaius’s instructions all of his life. 

 

Arthur had come to understand his father’s hatred towards mages and warlocks but whilst the King’s loathing was all-consuming, Arthur could never truly achieve the same level of anger. Not when he knew his soulmate had magic themselves. It wasn’t like he didn’t try though. He tried to believe in the countless executions, in the hunting and the burnings but deep down he feared that the next sorcerer captured and killed would be his soulmate and he would never know.

 

He prayed to every God there was that the one he was bound to was smart enough to give Camelot a wide berth. To avoid getting caught by anyone so that Arthur wouldn’t be alone. So neither of them would be alone. 

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

Merlin had been born with his mark and had never felt the pain of getting it. He had watched his friend Will get his though and it had been traumatising to the little boy. Merlin had felt sick knowing he had caused the same pain to his own soulmate and promised that he would make it up to them no matter what. 

 

The raven haired boy had seen many soulmarks as most people in Ealdor were proud of them and would take joy in showing them to each other in the hopes of finding their missing halves. Will had been one of the worst and the fact that it was on his arm made it incredibly easy for him to make it obvious to those around him. It was a silhouette of a tree and a coloured light pink cloud behind it in the ‘sky’. 

 

Merlin had spent many hours watching his best friend chatting to visiting ladies before rolling up his sleeves and leaning  _ just so _ that his mark was impossible to miss and he’d laugh as the girls would get flustered and mutter apologies before leaving.

 

“Next time, I’m telling you Merlin. Next time, she’ll be one of them.” Will would tell him when Merlin would ask him how it went.

 

Compared to Will, Merlin was positively keeping his mark under lock and key. For his entire childhood only two people except him had seen it. His mother, Hunith, of course, and Will. 

 

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of it or that it was ugly like the other children in the village had whispered behind his back or that it wasn’t there at all. The problem was that Merlin had magic, always had and always would, so his mark changed. Not often. Not every week or even every month. But it would transform into something new and Merlin would feel an inkling of the burns his soulmate must have felt when they were first claimed. 

 

Hunith had known it would happen as soon as she knew he had magic. She had made him keep it covered which was easy enough as to begin with it was a small design on his collarbone, just to the right of his neck. A sword and a loop of fire. Then it had become two loops of fire. New images didn’t always appear, sometimes existing ones moved or grew. 

 

It had been one of those times when Will had first seen the mark, he already knew about Merlin’s magic but the warlock had never told him of the mark’s ability. Merlin had been collecting herbs for his mother in the nearby forest with Will when he had felt the familiar heat curl into his skin like hooks where his mark was, then further up until it reached the base of his neck where his thin shirt didn’t cover. 

 

Merlin had stopped immediately, set down the basket so he wouldn’t drop it if the burning got worse, as it was known to happen by then when there was a big change. Will had noticed and rushed over asking again and again if something was wrong, Merlin had shook his head but winced as it tore at the affected skin. Will had pulled the other boy's hand away from where it was covering the mark and pulled at his shirt to see what had happened not expecting to see a golden dragon being burnt into his best friends skin. 

 

It was a beautiful dragon, Merlin would later learn it was Camelot’s dragon on his chest and neck, tiny details perfected in different shades of gold. The tip of the dragon’s tail was looped over the top of the hoop of fire and the head curled slightly up his neck, blue flames came from the dragon’s mouth and swirled around the warlock’s shoulder and further up his neck then down towards his collarbone again.

 

Will had taken Merlin home to rest, Hunith had told Will what had happened and the need to keep it a secret. 

  
After that point, Merlin started wearing neckerchiefs to hide it.


	2. The Next Are Easier

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Arthur’s mark hadn’t changed for years when he met Merlin. Not since a golden dragon had wound it’s way up and around his shin and leg with blue fire just to top it off. Perfect, Arthur had thought. It made it a bit more difficult to hide but he managed. It hadn’t even hurt for long, nothing compared to the first time. 

 

Meeting Merlin had been like meeting a breath of fresh air compared to the rest of his duty oriented life. Here was this sarcastic, horrifically rude, big-eared man who had clearly never been to Camelot before back talking him. Arthur. The crown prince. 

 

Admittedly the man could keep up a fight but he lacked skill, training and any talent whatsoever. But Arthur remembered thinking he was cute, before he had been insulted of course. Those blue eyes and the artfully messy raven black hair. Yes. He would have to be blind not to notice that Merlin was handsome.

 

However, he had thought that would be the end of it. Quick duel in the city, he won. End of. But then Merlin had turned out to be Gaius’s apprentice and if that wasn’t bad enough his father had made Merlin his manservant for saving Arthur’s life. Which Arthur was grateful for, of course he was, but Merlin was incompetent! He had no experience, no training, he didn’t even know how to address the crown prince! 

 

**Merlin's POV**

 

Merlin’s day couldn’t get any worse. He was the prince’s manservant. The one he’d  _ just  _ picked a fight with. He was screwed. Gaius was going to kill him if his mother didn’t first. Or Arthur might, the glare he was sending his way was not helping to improve his hopes about this.

**_Time Skip_ **

 

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Merlin was a warlock. He had magic. Will wasn’t the one who created the wind out of nowhere, there was no way it had been him. Not with the look of abject terror on Merlin’s face, the unwavering stubbornness mixed with guilt and an incredible amount of pain in his eyes; like he was expecting Arthur to behead him then and there in front of his village, his friends, his mother.

Then Will spoke first and Merlin had been crushed a little bit more inside.

 

It had torn at Arthur. Like someone had taken a splinter of wood and was dragging it through his heart again and again, sharp enough to cut and cause injury but not sharp enough to kill. Merlin had let him take the blame. Had let his friend cover for him minutes before Will died anyway, not by Arthur’s hand. It hadn’t even been an option to the prince. He couldn’t have killed him if he wanted to. Not with Merlin looking like that. Not with Merlin’s trust so high up in the list of things he doesn’t think he can live without.

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

Will was dead. His best friend. His oldest friend. Dead. He had lied for Merlin, had lied and ‘admitted’ to the worst crime there was in Arthur’s eyes to Arthur himself. Merlin wanted to scream, to cry, to let loose the power itching under his skin and making him feel unstable and out of control. Merlin had been about to do it. He had tried before the battle. Tried. 

 

Arthur had looked so conflicted and confused. Merlin knew that the prince didn’t believe in Will’s words. Of course he didn’t. Will was a terrible liar, worse than Merlin sometimes. Especially when he was flustered or panicking.

 

Will had never found his soulmate. Never would. Merlin wanted to turn away from everything. From his mother’s pitiful gaze, from the dragon and his talk of destiny, from his magic and the mess it had made of his life, from Arthur.

 

Arthur and his arrogance, his loyalty to lowly manservants, his teasing and jokes, his magnetic personality, his warmth. Everything. Merlin didn’t choose this. He didn’t choose any of this. He didn’t want a soulmate, didn’t want a sword and fire and a dragon. He wanted to be happy like he had been when Arthur had appeared to help Merlin just because it was Merlin’s family being hurt. Like he was when Arthur would say something nice for once. Like he was when he could make scenes in fires with his magic without worrying about being caught. He wanted that. Not this.


	3. Pink Clouds In The Dark

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Arthur waited a while after Merlin had gone to rest before going himself. Giving the other man time to himself and giving himself time to process the new information. Merlin was a sorcerer. He had kept it a secret from Arthur, which hurt. It hurt and Arthur didn’t really know why.

 

It had been the smart thing for Merlin to do hadn’t it? Keeping it a secret had kept him alive. It would have been smarter for him not to have come to Camelot in the first place, he obviously knew magic was banned there. So why had he come? 

 

But...if he hadn’t come to Camelot then Arthur would never have met him. Never have known his smiles and laughs and the stupid neckerchiefs he always wore. He wouldn’t trade Merlin’s affection for anything less than keeping Merlin alive and happy. He wanted Merlin by his side for as long as possible. He wanted Merlin.   
  
Oh. 

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

Merlin left Arthur’s side to sit with his back against a tree overlooking the village on his own. There were few lights on now that night had arrived, people were asleep in their homes. Safer now thanks to him and Arthur. Mostly Arthur. 

 

And Will was happy, he wasn’t going to be in danger again and he could rest knowing that Ealdor was safe. 

 

His magic was still restless, keeping him awake. He could feel it in his blood, singing to be let out. To be used. Merlin took a deep breath, looked around him quickly to check no one was in sight of him and closed his eyes.

 

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Arthur hid behind a tree a little bit away from his servant who was sitting with his eyes closed looking peaceful and relaxed. The moonlight casting shadows on his face making him appear luminous and...beautiful. Arthur wondered how long he had been having these thoughts without realising them and what they meant.

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

Merlin lifted his hands and without saying any words in any strange language to cast a spell, he let the magic do as it wished. Let it take form in his mind until he opened his eyes and let go.

 

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Arthur stifled the small gasp that escaped when Merlin opened his eyes and they flashed a brilliant gold. He watched as Merlin gracefully moved his fingers then Arthur noticed what he was doing.

 

There were tiny pink clouds swirling in the air like smoke, thin and almost see-through. With every minute movement Merlin made the clouds would change, swirling together and pulling apart. He created animals and buildings in the air around him, bursts of cloud but he would always return to make a dragon out of the clouds. It’s movements lifelike as it flew around in the air as it moved further and further away. Arthur could feel himself grinning at the scene before him.

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

Merlin let the dragon fly much further away this time to see how far he could get it to go, very far apparently. He was just calling it back when his mark lit up and made his focus waver. Merlin gasped out a choked breath and clamped a hand over his mark, keeping his eyes on the dragon. Refusing to let it go. The pain would pass soon enough.

 

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Arthur winced as he felt his leg start to burn; he pulled up his trouser leg to try to make it out in the dark. A pattern of swirls-no, clouds- in the same dusty pink Merlin was making was slowly appearing behind the gold dragon. He bit his lip to stop himself crying out and dropped the trouser leg as he heard Merlin gasp in pain. He’d heard it before, when Merlin had fallen or burnt his hand lighting a fire. It always made Arthur want to rush over to make sure his servant was okay, wasn’t seriously injured even though logically he knew he wasn’t.

 

Merlin was clutching the shoulder closest to Arthur and was scowling, lips in a taught line from whatever pain he was feeling. Arthur raised an eyebrow and watched as the pink dragon in the air stuttered like his wing was injured but flew on determinedly on his way back to Merlin. It was fading though, like the cloud was melting away. It looked just as frustrated as Merlin did right now.

 

Arthur had had enough and moved towards Merlin but growled when his leg flared up as he put weight on it. Simultaneously, Merlin dropped the spell and swore loudly. Arthur pushed the pain to the back of his mind and kept walking until he was only a step to Merlin’s right. He dropped to his knees and placed a hand on Merlin’s.

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

“Arthur! What-?” Merlin flinched as the blonde practically collapsed next to him and continued to start to pull away Merlin’s hand from his shoulder.

 

“Let me see, Merlin. I can’t help if I can’t see what you’ve managed to do this time.” Arthur snapped but there was an underlying nervousness to his orders. Merlin shook his head harshly and pulled away from the prince.

 

“You can’t help.” He bit out, “How long have you been watching me?” 

 

What if Arthur had seen the dragon? There was no way for him to make excuses, it had obviously been him. He was screwed. Arthur was going to have to kill him, it was the law. No matter the friendship they had despite their stations. Merlin was done for. Yet Arthur was still trying to see his mark, not that he knew what it was he was trying to get to. Maybe he didn’t care? Maybe he would keep his secret? 

 

“A while, I don’t know, okay? Now show me what’s hurting you, you idiot.” Arthur’s voice held no anger, the insult was meant to be reassuring and it was but he sounded panicky and looked like he was in pain himself.

 

“You saw…” Merlin lets the fight run out of him, lets the tension go but kept his hand on his shoulder.

 

Arthur stopped and finally,  _ finally _ looked Merlin in the eye. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Arthur, I’m so sorry. I had to keep it a secret, just-just let me explain at least-” Merlin scrambled for coherent words as Arthur kept looking at him, his expression unreadable in the darkness.

 

“I know, Merlin. I talked to Hunith earlier. She told me. I’m not going to hurt you.” Arthur gave him a small smile before his face scrunched up and he let out a strained breath. “Now will you let me look at your shoulder so I can see what in god’s name is wrong?” 

 

Merlin sighed and pushed away Arthur’s hands. Arthur was about to speak again but Merlin just looked at him, let him see the defeat and the acceptance he felt in his eyes and the blonde stopped himself. He reached behind him and undid his neckerchief, slowly pulling it away to reveal the blue fire spread across his neck and the top of his shoulders along with the dragon’s head. 

 

Arthur gasped softly next to him. 

 

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Arthur blinked a few times. He couldn’t be seeing this right. There on Merlin’s shoulder and neck was the exact same navy blue fire and the top of the golden dragon that adorned Arthur’s own leg. He could see the rose pink clouds forming just below and behind the dragon’s neck as well. 

 

He sat in silence as Merlin set the neckerchief down, no wonder he never stopped wearing them, and pulled his shirt off to reveal the rest of the mark. Merlin said nothing as Arthur took it in. 

 

The golden sword. The rings of gold and red fire. Camelot’s dragon. Blue fire. Pink clouds. 

 

Merlin had his mark. No. It was their mark. They had both shaped it.

 

Merlin with the pink clouds for Will, Arthur had caught a glimpse of pink on Will’s arm that day and put together the puzzle pieces. Arthur with Camelot’s dragon. Merlin’s blue and gold fire. Arthur’s red fire and the sword. 

 

It was so obvious now. How had they missed this. Arthur looked up to see tears in Merlin’s eyes, he was looking at his- their mark.

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

Rose pink for Will. He wanted to cry. No wonder it had hurt as much as the dragon. At least it had stopped now. 

 

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Arthur reached out slowly to touch but stopped himself, looking up to catch Merlin’s eye. Asking silently for permission. Merlin sighed and nodded, he was smiling. It looked sad but hopeful. Bittersweet.

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

Merlin felt himself shiver at Arthur’s touch. The blonde tentatively traced the designs like they were an artist’s masterpiece, it made Merlin want to take his hands in his own and kiss him. Oh, who was he kidding. He’s always wanted to kiss Arthur. 

 

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Arthur could still feel the heat on Merlin’s skin reminding him of the very first time he had gotten the mark. He was even more thankful that Merlin had never had to feel that, he never wanted him to feel pain like that. Never. 

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

“Arthur...I’m sorry.” Merlin whispered, the blonde had been tracing the rings of fire for a while now and the raven-haired man wasn’t sure what to do.

 

Arthur started slightly and looked up at Merlin in confusion, not removing his hand from the warlock’s chest. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly.

 

“Why?” He whispered back.

 

“I lied to you. You hate magic and I-I….am magic…”

 

“Wrong. I don’t hate magic, I hate people who use magic for evil. I am  _ not _ my father, Merlin.” Arthur sounded certain, like he had given it all a lot of thought. 

 

Merlin nodded, letting himself believe it. He didn’t want to fight this, he hadn’t wanted this before but he was learning to. This closeness and trust and belief in each other.

 

“Merlin. I need to show you something too.” Arthur whispered, removing his hands; they left an emptiness in the pit of Merlin’s chest.

 

Merlin simply nodded.

 

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Arthur took a deep breath and moved so he could lift his trouser leg and let Merlin see his mark. There were the clouds, complete now. Merlin sat bolt upright next to him and covered his hands against his mouth. 

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

“You- you have- We’re-” Merlin looked up at the blonde who moved even closer and took Merlin’s hands in his own, “ _ Arthur _ …” 

 

**Arthur’s POV**

 

Arthur couldn’t help smiling as Merlin said his name. Merlin smiled tentatively back.

 

“Merlin.” Arthur replied.

 

“We’re….Arthur we’re soulmates. Arthur- oh god, no. No, no, no. Arthur-” 

 

Merlin pulled his hands away harshly and pressed his back against the tree, pulling his legs against his chest and tugging at his hair. Arthur’s smile fell and he started to feel panicky, what did he mean ‘no’? Did he not- had Arthur read this whole thing wrong?

 

“No?” Arthur asked, his voice was so weak, so scared. He would be ashamed if it was anyone but Merlin. But it was. It was Merlin.

 

“How much did it hurt? I’m younger than you, Arthur. How much did it hurt?” Merlin sounded desperate.

 

“Oh, Merlin. You idiot. It doesn’t matter how much it hurt.” Arthur’s relief bled into his insult rendering it completely inoffensive.

 

“It does, you prat! It matters to me!” 

 

“Fine. You want to know? You really want to know?” 

 

“...Yes.”

 

“A lot. It hurt a hell of a lot, Merlin.”

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“If you need me to say I forgive you then you are truly unbelievably, stupid. I forgave you as soon as I knew what it meant. I forgive you Merlin.”

 

Merlin just looked at Arthur before lowering his knees. Arthur took the opportunity to take the other man’s hands again and pull him against his chest in a comforting hug.

 

**Merlin’s POV**

 

Merlin let himself be wrapped in Arthur’s arms, he buried his face in the blonde’s neck and Arthur pressed featherlight kisses on the side of Merlin’s neck on their mark. Eventually Merlin had to pull away though. It was hardly going to be this simple and they needed to talk.

 

“Arthur. We need to talk about what we’re going to do.” 

 

Now it was Arthur’s turn to run his hand through his hair. They were still in each other’s space and neither of them wanted to move. Merlin raised a hand to cup Arthur’s cheek.

 

“I- my father isn’t going to accept this.” Arthur’s voice was strained. Merlin rubbed circles with his thumb.

 

“I know. We can hide it. We have for this long. I’m used to hiding my magic, it’s normal and I can keep hiding the mark with my neckerchiefs.”    
  


Arthur barked a quiet laugh and met Merlin’s eyes, the moonlight dancing in them.

 

“Those bloody neckerchiefs. I’ve always hated them.”

 

“Really? I thought they were okay.”

 

“Really. They’re awful.”

 

“But necessary. You keep doing whatever you’ve been doing to keep your mark hidden. We can do this.”

 

“Only until I’m king. Then you won’t have to hide. Ever again. I promise, Merlin.” Arthur was serious and it made Merlin buzz with warmth. 

  
He nodded. Arthur’s hand covered Merlin’s own and the younger man leant in until their lips touched softly. Arthur froze momentarily but then wrapped his hand around the back of Merlin’s neck and pulled him in closer. They would make it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Prompts as well! <3


End file.
